custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Re: I know, sometimes I feel the same way, I'm probably going to be on here until next year, trying to finish BW and the two TSC sequels. Still, I don't think you should leave for good, (mostly because I'd like you to see how the Xaterex storyline ends, you contributed to it a lot back in 2010), but I guess it's your decision. (Hopefully at least you'll finish TFC and the end of TDR before you leave, I'd like to see how it all ends). Anyway, so if/when you do leave for good. I just wanted to let you know that it's been a pleasure to know you and work with you, even for such short a time. You were the first user to greet me, the first user to accept me as a member of the community, and will be a lasting writing inspiration as long as I write anything at all. Thank you, Slice. On another note, I still have my email address open, so if/when you email me the plans for Unlimited, I'll receive them and work on it. Darn, now I feel all melancholic. But I felt like I had to thank you for everything you've done for me. I look forward to seeing what you think of ITD and TSC... And since you're probably not going to finish the entire NRC waiting list, could you do TSC next? It's still short (six and a half chapters), but long enough to qualify. kool and im still new to this site so idk how 2 start out my toa page and naming headlines for stuff so im the rookie around here lol XD so im gonna need major help on alot of stuff 2 get me started lol You there? Varkanax39 15:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool skin Slice. Collector1 Impenetrable and New Policy Idea! You didn't reply to my comment on your most recent blog, so I'll post it here, in hopes of response. Hmmm, alright then, I'll take Impenetrable. Thing is, I don't know much about the Republic era during the GMS, and I know little on Varzinox or what he's like and absolutely nothing on Artonix. Nonetheless I will accept this as a new Top Gear writing challenge! Worst-comes-to-worst, I shall improvise the story. Since the preferences seem to not be accepting my E-Mail account, is there anywhere else you can E-Mail your plans for this story? Also, I have one question: Do you think this story is suited for me? You know the style I write with, you know the patterns my story follow and the tones I take with them. You think this'll be a good one suited for me? I've always REALLY wanted to write for the GMS in all honesty, but I just want to make sure this one would come out looking spectacular when placed in my hands. I'm not saying I don't want to write this story, quite the contrary, but I just want your input. On another matter, I recently came up with a new idea for the main page. I was thinking maybe we should have a section (which is updated monthly), that is solely devoted to articles that are stub. Basically, we would nominate articles that are need updating, require more content, or need to be adapted to suit the MoS. Not only would this prompt new users to help out with the community by aiding in the construction of these articles, but it would also help channel and focus the energy and editing capacities of many users on this site, uniting them to help out with articles that really need rebuilding. This would bring the wiki's spirit together, and help give us focus on a particular project to make the wiki better. Like I said, nominating stub articles on the voting page would occur monthly, so as to give users time to work on maybe three or four articles before the next batch are nominated. We don't want to rush and overwork users by flooding them with an overflow of articles in need of improvement. Of course, I'll have to put this through the community policy voting page, but I just want your input on this idea before I do this. Regards to my dear friend, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 00:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked my idea! My plan, goal, and hope for this little new policy is that it will (to a certain extent) unite the wiki, and prevent less users from lounging around on the blogs. Since I'm inactive right now, and will have EXTREMELY little internet access until next Thursday, do you think you could post my idea on the forums page on my behalf? As for the story, I will contact you and start work on it once I fully return. Regards, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 04:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Touche'. I did not think of that.... --'TDG (Talk)' 06:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Question Before you leave, could you create images for TSC and Annihilation? (I won't ask you to do the era icons, my Xaterex wiki is on hold for now, as I'm trying to focus on finishing the Xaterex storyline until november). Anyway, this probably wouldn't require too much work on your part, they'd be styled just like your TEG image. I have plans for how I'd like the images to look (With new Kanohi, titles, but same design), but first I wanted to ask you if you could do this. If you could that would be extremely helpful. Anyway, please respond on my talk. Did you get my message? Please answer... Thanks. I think I'll stay here, since I have no current Wiki. --Recgameboy | Without my armor, I am nothing. 18:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Get back on Mibbit boi! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 21:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Please answer my above message. I know you're busy, but could you? '''Varkanax39 22:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, they'd be like this. Titles, author name, images, etc, all in the same places. (Though it can be a little different if you want it to). For the TSC logo, could you use Jareroden's, Shardak's, Skorpix's, and Millennium's Kanohi for the pic?. They can be in any order you wish, but Skorpix's should be on top, where Shardak is in the TEG file. Could the eyes at the bottom of the file be blue? You can decide the words that replace Let the Battles Begin. For Annihilation, it'll be simular to the TEG, with Shardak's mask on top, but it'd be gold. The eyes would be red, and you can replace the other Kanohi with those of other major characters. The words would read, The Final Showdown. in red. And regarding your departure, will you still be around in any way, shape, or form by November? I'm hoping you'd be able to read Annihilation... Varkanax39 23:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) OK. Why don't you try something more original, then upload the images onto the Xaterex Wiki instead before uploading them here so I can see if I like it? 'Cuz what I asked does sound a little generic... Varkanax39 23:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You there? Varkanax39 23:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) For TSC? Excellent. Varkanax39 23:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Slice, why did you first delete the females category?[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 00:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) yo wuts up Will you enable the new editor via Wikia Labs?[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Yeah, you're probably right; it has little or no relevance. I won't create any more irrelivant categories. But you should see how trivial the categories on Wikipedia are, for example, '''Category: People from the Greater Los Angeles Area'. I can understand why you don't want this wiki loaded with such irrelevant trivialities. And by the way, I like your Khaaan! 'signature! What Would Scooby Do? 05:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, I apologize for constantly screwing up the news and latest story sections on the main page. I've figured it out, and it shouldn't occur again. What Would Scooby Do? 06:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup Man. Thanks for fixing up ''Chaos Battle. --Recgameboy | Without my armor, I am nothing. 19:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brotherhood Of Fear Can Jordex be a servant too the brotherhood of fear? (this is the same thing i sent to biogecko ecsept HAS JORDEX INFO!!) JORDEX INFO: Jordex is a mercenary that was a toa but is now a Ex-toa and he lives in the shadows takes the risks puts his life on the line sometimes for a fair price and he is super danguarus (and by the way the fist armor makes it a harder impact on the enemys he punches) and if you say he can be a servant for the BOF (Brotherhood Of Fear) he will be like a heavy scout/assassian and Jordex has this thing where he promised himself he would kill Healter (not made yet) soon i will have made a backstory for Jordex. ( A Battle That Won't Be Forgotten: Chapter 1 ) NOTE: i am going to make a could be 3 chapter long story called A Battle That Won't Be Forgotten: Chapter 1 2 and 3. PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 20:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Kay! Thanks for the fix on the jorex page and i'm happy it isn't messed up and not called Jordex PBoy2 (lets have a chat) RE: Ello I was never not editing, but I did ''have a spot of writers block. :) Thank you for the warm welcome. I hope I'll be a lot of help for the wiki. Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. 01:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Argh! >:| [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ''']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. *Eye roll* [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Why was Template:MC moved to Template:MOC-Winner? 0_o --'''TDG (Talk) 03:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's okay. Just out of curiosity, why the dash? --'TDG (Talk)' 03:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) But then what about it's original title, Template:MOC Winner? --'TDG (Talk)' 03:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Rightio! --'TDG (Talk)' 03:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just. Moved. Every. "Gallery:". Page. O_O Oh, and CB is back! --'TDG (Talk)' 05:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I was actually waiting for Sunday, in case another admin wanted to do it... but I'll do the Main Page today. Varkanax39 14:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a idea for a game its called Link Guesser: one of these links go to Jordex: Click Me! Never Click Me! PICK ME! Not Me! ME ME ME ME ME! Pick Me Or The Top One You'll Hate Me! Please Just Pick Me!! Oops the Link guessing thing was by me and i forgot to give it a headline. PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 14:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC)